mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Delicious
(some merchandise) (some merchandise) |mane = and (some merchandise) |coat = (some merchandise) |relatives = Apple family |cutie mark = (most appearances) (some merchandise) (some merchandise) |headercolor = #D7BD77 |headerfontcolor = #333333}} Golden Delicious is an Apple family pony with a yellow apple cutie mark. In My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony The Movie, Gameloft's mobile game, promotional material, and some merchandise, Golden Delicious is a male Earth pony, while in other merchandise, Golden Delicious is a female unicorn.__TOC__ Development and design Golden Delicious shares the same name and some varying other attributes as a G3 Earth pony mare. The name comes from the Golden Delicious apple cultivar, which is also the namesake of fellow Apple family member Goldie Delicious. As an Earth pony stallion, Golden Delicious is identical to Cherry Fizzy in all but cutie mark and sometimes eye color, is identical to "Black Stone" in all but coat color and cutie mark, shares his design and eye color with "Cormano", "Gingerbread", and S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #9, shares his design with Caramel, Royal Riff, Wensley, "Neon Brush", S01E02 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, BeauDe Mane, Upper East Stride, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, "Strawberry Cream", S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, S04E26 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, and sometimes Diamond Cutter and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, shares his mane and tail style or sometimes design and eye color with Starburst, shares his mane and tail style or sometimes design with Warm Front, shares his mane and tail style and sometimes eye color with "Serenity", shares his mane and tail style with "High Note", Doctor Horse, S04E12 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2, "Dewdrop", S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2, "Gary Coronet", "Sunlight", "Cloud Break", "Silverwing", and "Toffee", shares his mane with "Black Marble" and sometimes "Arpeggio", shares his mane style with Ace Point, shares his tail style with "Medallion Gold", Business Savvy, and stallion Snappy Scoop, shares his mane color or sometimes mane and tail with "Sir Pony Moore", sometimes shares his mane and tail with "Star Bright" and Top Marks, and shares his coat and mane colors with "Pokey Oaks". As a unicorn mare, Golden Delicious shares her design and sometimes eye color with Forsythia and shares her design with Rarity. Golden Delicious is one of four Apple family members who have been depicted as unicorns, the other three being the sometimes-unicorns Red Gala, "Liberty Belle", and "Red June", and one of six Apple family ponies who have been depicted as non-Earth ponies, the other five being the aforementioned three sometimes-unicorns, the sometimes-Pegasus Peachy Sweet, and the Pegasus Issue 09 Unnamed Colt - Imagined Pegasus Foal. Depiction in the series Golden Delicious, as an Earth pony stallion, first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1 when Applejack introduces Twilight Sparkle and Spike to him during the Apple family reunion. He doesn't appear again until Apple Family Reunion, in which he attends the eponymous reunion with other Apple family members and is mentioned by Apple Rose. He takes part in the raising of the new barn at Sweet Apple Acres during Raise This Barn and appears in the family photo. Golden Delicious appears briefly during I've Got to Find a Way in Magical Mystery Cure. He also appears at the Breezies' welcoming party in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, is seen walking toward Flim and Flam's tent at the beginning of Leap of Faith, and briefly appears at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange in Trade Ya! In Bloom & Gloom, Golden Delicious appears among other ponies fleeing from a swarm of twittermites. In Appleoosa's Most Wanted, he appears outside Sheriff Silverstar's office in Appleloosa. Appearances Times are approximate. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie Golden Delicious appears in My Little Pony The Movie during We Got This Together, as one of the ponies enslaved by the Storm King's forces, and during Rainbow. Other depictions IDW comics On page 4, Golden Delicious appears in Applejack's flashback. My Little Pony (mobile game) Golden Delicious, as an Earth pony stallion, is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. He was added to the iOS version of the game on June 4, 2014 and to the Android version of the game on June 10, 2014. His in-game description states "Golden Delicious is a stallion who loves to be treated like the golden pony he is -- first-class apple carts all the way!" The game's icon of him uses fanart. Promotional material Golden Delicious appears as an Earth pony stallion in a promotional image posted by Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page on November 10, 2013, and a post by the same page on January 17, 2014 attributes to Twilight Sparkle the question "Who loved being introduced to Golden Delicious?" Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Golden Delicious appears in episode 4 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "Cutie Mark Magic". Merchandise Golden Delicious, as a unicorn mare, is included as number 17 of 24 in the fifth wave of mystery pack toys and collector cards, the English-only and English/French/Spanish versions of which each list her name with a trademark symbol and state that she "loves acting like a movie star" and the English/French/German/Spanish/Portuguese/Italian/Dutch/Swedish/Danish/Greek/Polish/Turkish/Russian version of which states that she "loves acting!" As an Earth pony stallion, Golden Delicious is included in the fourteenth wave of mystery packs. Golden Delicious, as an Earth pony stallion, appears on WeLoveFine's fan-designed art prints "All Of Apple Acres" and "Apple Family Portrait", both of which are by the same artist. In Little, Brown's reference books, Golden Delicious is listed as part of the extended Apple family tree on page 28 of The Elements of Harmony and is featured as a unicorn mare on pages 82–83 and 100 of Mini Pony Collector's Guide. Golden Delicious is also listed on Enterplay trading card series 1 card #59 of 84, Meet the Apple Family! Gallery See also * References es:Golden Delicious pl:Golden Delicious ru:Голден Делишес Category:Apple family Category:Female characters Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Background characters